


The Future Is Brighter Than We Thought It Would Be (Social Media Is A Disaster)

by CasTheButler



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I jumped on the minyard-josten rivalry and ended up with this trainwreck, Jean is overprotective, Jeremy and Nicky are best friends, Neil gets a little injured at one point but it's barely even described, Social Media Posts, everything is sort of lovely and most things don't hurt, pro teams, the internet collectively loses it's mind, this is the most self-indulgent bullcrap I've ever written.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgie O'Reilly is freaking out. Andrew Minyard just called her to willingly arrange an interview. Not just any interview. An interview where he's going to tell everyone who his boyfriend is. Live. On Television. The ratings are going to sky rocket. </p><p>This took me a ridiculous amount of effort. A ridiculous amount for a ridiculous fic and I'm a little proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Is Brighter Than We Thought It Would Be (Social Media Is A Disaster)

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for headcanons I magically pulled out of my ass while writing this fic (that you may want to read first) and I'm not sorry.
> 
> I am a little sorry, just forgive me okay? I love you.
> 
> But also, appreciate how long this bullshit took me.

[ ](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/bxvv3_zpsqzwlsajt.png.html)

Whoever decided to force Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard to talk to the press either had a death wish or was a god damn genius, both maybe.

Six months into them signing for professional teams their rivalry is so famous that you can buy T-shirts with the slogans “I hate Josten” and “Well fuck Minyard”

Georgie O'Reilly takes a deep breath and lets herself down from the yoga pose she's in, she has Andrew on the show today and she wants to avoid the rivalry as much as she can, despite the fans it's been drawing to her favorite sport she's kind of sick of hearing about it. Her actual line of questioning might get her killed, but she's willing to risk it. She sighs and goes off to find hair and make up.

A while later she's sitting in front of a studio audience announcing her latest guest. Andrew Minyard strolls out in black jeans, a well fitted white t-shirt, his trademark arm bands and a pair of sneakers that look like they've never been worn. 

“It's good to have you on the show” Georgie tells him, standing up to to offer him a hand. He shakes it firmly, he doesn't offer a thank you or a comment about being excited to be there, instead he says  
“Let's get this over with” Georgie let's out a laugh and the audience follows along in an obedient drone. It fills Georgie with confidence. 

“I'll jump right in then” she says, gesturing for him to take a seat. “So you're a pretty good looking guy” she starts, Andrew's facial expression doesn't change so she thunders forward hoping whatever the outcome will help ratings. “Am I right ladies?” she calls out to the audience and a few people respond with hooting and hollering.

“I guess” Andrew says, his arms firmly planted at his sides as if someone has drilled it into him that crossing his arms is considered poor body language. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she asks, more than a few people had asked about Andrew's relationship status, Neil Josten's too in fact, on her website.

“No” Andrew replies flatly, no emotion flickering over his face. Georgie is about to say something when he adds “I have a boyfriend though” Georgie's eyes widen momentarily.

“What's he like? do you have a picture?” she questions.

“He's an idiot, and you've seen him.” is Andrew's blunt reply. Georgie frowns and she knows the entire audience is thinking the same thing she is. Where would she have seen Andrew's boyfriend. 

“Does he come to your games?” she asks. 

“Sometimes, I suggest just talking about exy”

So they do because she's smart enough to hear the threat in his voice. 

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/k4toy_zpsiumm8v47.png.html)

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/d55qn_zpsodzukkit.png.html)

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/4gszm_zpsbdfhp3dh.png.html)

 

A week later Georgie is flicking through the internet reading theories of who Andrew Minyard's boyfriend might be, which include Kevin Day, who both Andrew and Neil are famously friends with, and Aaron Minyard who is not only happily married to a girl, but quite obviously also Andrew's twin brother. Another common theory is that it's all a publicity stunt. 

Georgie presses it out of her mind and goes to get ready for the days show.

The crowd goes wild when Neil Josten walks onto her stage.

“Welcome, I'm so glad to have you here” she tells him, Neil makes the slightest head tilt that reminds Georgie of Andrew's cold and calculating demeanor. 

“You are?” Neil drawls.

“You've got a big game coming up, how do you feel about that?” Georgie asks, while Neil gets himself settled on the couch. 

“You want to know how I feel about playing Minyard” Neil clarifies, his arms momentarily do what Andrew's did a week ago and then he crosses them anyway. 

“The fans want to know” Georgie says, she gestures out to the crowd causing Neil to turn his head. His gaze flicks back to her and she watches several emotions barely register on his face before it settles on an almost desperate form of amusement. He looks her in the eyes and replies  
“I feel the same way about him as I always have”

“But you were such good friends on the foxhole court” she counters. Neil outright laughs at that. “so you're saying you weren't friends?” she questions. Neil leans forward. 

“I'm saying we aren't that's all”

“How do you feel about him being gay?” she throws out. Neil's body goes rigged and he pauses for nearly a minute.

“I'm not sure it matters, he's hardly the first or only gay player in exy. It doesn't change his ability to play” Neil says. 

“How's your love life Neil?” Georgie questions cheerfully. Neil looks like he wants to strangle her. 

“He's fine” Neil bites out, his voice only verging on calm. 

“Wait are you saying you're gay too?”

“I'm saying I have a boyfriend, I'm saying we're happy and I'm saying I don't want to talk about it.” Neil gets to his feet and hold out his hand. Georgie takes it in surprise and then Neil is out of the studio faster than you can say, well faster than you can say anything as it happens

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/q38ps_zpslmccnsdp.png.html)

 

Neil kicks off his shoes inside the apartment and takes a few steps to be able to peer of Andrew's shoulder at their desktop computer

“Hmm how long is Jeremy in Germany?” Neil asks.

“How am I supposed to know that?” Andrew grumbles. “Look at the fucking losers, they look so happy. It’s disgusting” he continues, leaning back into Neil’s chest as he rants. They do actually, Nicky and Erik have Jeremy glued between them, their mouths plastered to either side of his face. Jeremy himself is laughing and it shows off his perfectly white teeth. Neil wonders momentarily if it’s Jean or Kevin taking the picture, Kevin probably considering his rather atrocious and public split with Thea the month before and Jean’s fear of flying. Suddenly there’s a sharp sting on his face and Neil turns to Andrew in surprise.

“What?” He questions.

“Where’d you go?” Andrew asks, and Neil knows what he’s asking from the worry in his tone.

“Just wondering who took the picture is all” Neil replies.

“Kevin, Jean was the guest after you” Andrew tells him and Neil frowns. “You didn’t know?” 

“I was preoccupied” Neil grumbles.

“Yes doing something that was your idea in the first place must be so stressful” Andrew dead pans.

“Uh huh, my idea” Neil teases “I wonder how long it’ll take them to figure it out” he muses.

“It’ll be great for Georgie’s ratings while they do” Andrew points out, sliding out of the chair, brushing his fingers along Neil’s arm as he does so. Neil follows him into the kitchen and watches as he starts to pull out an assortment of food.

“Is Georgie aware you’ve taken such a shine to her?” Neil asks.

“She’s the least bullshit talk show host on TV today. Chop” Andrew demands, pushing a pile of vegetables towards Neil. Neil does as his told but doesn’t reply to Andrew’s comment.

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/Jeremy%20and%20Jean%20snap%20chat_zpsgaluba0z.png.html)

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/Jeremy%20Knox%20Instagram_zpsvgw8dqyn.png.html)

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/yh9y8_zpsjsqvvlgy.png.html)

A few days later. Jean Moreau waves them over. He isn’t wearing either of their team colors. 

“What are you doing here?” Andrew asks.

“I was in the neighborhood” Jean replies sheepishly. 

“Jeremy made you didn’t he?” Neil asks. 

“Yeah” Jean admits. 

“That boy has you whipped” Andrew says, disappearing into his change room.

“Jeremy’s scary when he knows what he wants” Jean stage whispers, he gives Neil a light shove and Neil smirks back. He’s glad Jean is better, it’s taken a long time and their friendship is rocky at best, but no one deserves what he went through. What they all went through.

“Good to see you Moreau” Neil says, giving him a mock salute. A habit he’s picked up from Andrew.

“Good luck Josten” Jean says. 

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/qyu4r_zps1w74ilod.png.html)

 

The game itself is a violent affair and Neil loves it, he always does. He doesn’t even need to look at Andrew to know the other boy is enjoying himself as well. Neil takes a shot at goal and grins wildly when it lights up.

“Suck it Minyard” he screams and there’s a mixture of cheers and booing from the stands depending on which team people are supporting. Neil is still gloating seven minutes and forty three seconds later when he gets slammed into the plexiglass. He crumples to the ground almost instantly and can only groan in a mixture of pain and contempt when he realizes he can’t get up again. Andrew is by his side before Neil can start forming comprehensive thoughts.

“You’re a fucking moron, when that move gets you killed don’t expect me to mourn you” Andrew complains, hauling Neil to his feet.

“The game Andrew” Neil hisses. 

“The game can fucking wait.” Andrew says, helping Neil limp unsteadily off The court. Jean is waiting for them pacing just inside the corridor leading to the change rooms.

“You have to get back in goal” is the first thing he says.

“You two are as bad as each other, Kevin would be so proud” Andrew snips. 

“I’m also not wrong, give him to me” Jean says reaching a hand out to grab Neil. Andrew’s grip loosens slightly.

“I expect him back” Andrew says and suddenly his presence is gone from Neil’s side completely.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you back” Jean mumbles and sweeps Neil into his arms. 

“I can walk you know” Neil mutters into Jean’s chest.

“That's great, hold on you're slipping” Jean tells him. 

“I can walk” Neil reiterates.

“Just do what you're told because I'm not putting you down” Jean says and all of a sudden, even with his head swimming, Neil gets it and his grip around Jean tightens as much as his arms will allow. 

“Thank you” Neil tells him. 

“I'm meant to take care of you” Jean replies. Neil isn't quite sure if he's referring to right now or if it's a leftover mentality from years ago. 

Somehow Neil finds himself being lowered onto a medical bed, he doesn't even remember moving. Abby is pulling at his jersey trying to get it over his head. No not Abby. The team nurse is called Claire. Neil's first instinct is to sit up. 

“No, Lie down” Claire tells him. Neil does as he's told and let's her patch him up. He's not even sure what's wrong at this point. Everything is hazy and everything hurts. He's vaguely aware of Jean in the corner, leaning against the wall, unmoving and unspeaking. 

Eventually Neil is given permission to leave and put on regular clothing. Jean grabs him and presses Neil to his side. 

“I'm fine, I can...” Neil starts. 

“If you say you can walk one more fucking time, I will knock you out myself” Jean says. 

“You told Andrew you'd give me back” Neil points out. 

“I didn't say what kind of state you'd be in” Jean replies, moving his arm around Neil so he has a better grip and Neil has a better range of movement.

“Did anybody ever tell you, you're kind of over protective?” Neil asks, as they make their way over to Neil's locker. Jean drops him on a bench. 

“Jeremy mostly. Which locker is yours?” He asks. Neil raises a hand and points it out. Jean makes himself busy grabbing out Neil's belongs while the buzzer sounds from the court. Minutes later Neil's team mates come pouring in. There's a couple of ex-Trojans on the team and an ex-Raven. They say hello to Jean but otherwise his presence is mostly ignored. 

Neil isn't even aware of the commotion going on around him until he hears Andrew's voice. 

“Let me through or you will be removed” Andrew says, his tone is cold, calculated. 

“Go to your own change room Minyard” Raymond Polinski replies. There's silence for a few minutes. 

“Fine then send him out to me” Andrew says, and now Neil can see him. Which means Andrew can see him as well. 

“Why would I do that?” Polinski asks. Andrew looks like he wants to stab Neil's teammate. Neil is pretty confident he doesn't have any knives on him though. He'd stopped carrying them around twenty four seven a couple of years ago. 

“Moreau.” Andrew says sharply, he doesn't need to say any more before Jean is hoisting Neil to his feet and shoving him through a crowd of people. 

“Be careful he's injured” someone calls out. 

“You're a fucking idiot, did I tell you that?” Andrew says as soon as he has his hands on Neil. 

“All the time, I am actually fine though” Neil replies. 

“He is, the nurse said he'd be benched for a few games, but you know. He's not dying” Jean says. 

“This dumb ass would be dying and still say he's fine” Andrew quips. 

“I know, I know” Jean teases. 

“Fuck you both, just leave me here.” Neil complains. Andrew and Jean don't listen. They just shove him out of the change room and towards the parking lot. 

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/Ichirou_zps40nmwudk.png.html)

 

“Lord Moriyama” Neil says in way of greeting when he picks up the phone. 

“Neil, you know I hate it when you call me that” Ichirou replies.

“What am I supposed to call you then?” Neil questions.

“Ichirou would be fine. This isn't about the money” Ichirou begins and Neil can't help but snort in amusement.

“Okay it's a little about the money, but I am worried, how long are you out for?” Ichirou asks. 

“A few games at the most hopefully, I mean I've played in worse condition” Neil tells him. 

“Yes. I have seen those games, you are marvelously dedicated” Ichirou says and Neil is pretty sure the older man is teasing him. “Neil. I'm proud of you.” Ichirou adds softly. 

“For playing while injured?” Neil asks.

“No, not for that. I watched Georgie O'Reilly's television program.” Ichirou explains. Neil doesn't know how to reply to that. In all honestly he'd thought Ichirou would be mad. Not mad enough to do anything about it. Ichirou wasn't like his brother, or his uncle or even his father. Ichirou was a completely different man. Terrifying as the rest of his family, but hardly needlessly violent. In comparison Ichirou was almost – friendly. 

“Thank you” Neil blurts out. 

“I was hoping you'd do me a favor and join me at a gala my company is hosting” Ichirou says.

“Which company?” Neil asks and Ichirou laughs, the sound is easy and carefree.

“Does it matter? I wasn't really asking” Ichirou says. 

“Send me the details” Neil sighs and hangs up the phone. 

“How was the Lord?” Andrew asks, he's sitting stretched out on their sofa.

“Bossy, he invited me to some event” Neil replies, flopping down next to him. 

“He's always bossy, I'd take Ichirou over Riko though” Andrew says. 

“You'd take anyone over Riko” Neil retorts, leaning forward to kiss Andrew on the cheek 

“Are you going to go?” Andrew questions, wrapping an arm around Neil to stop him from moving away from him. 

“I'm not sure I was given much of a choice” Neil complains.

“You always have a choice, you're just fond of him” Andrew accuses. 

“I'm not fond of anyone, not even you” Neil says. 

“I thought you'd stopped this lying business” Andrew says. 

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/newspaper_zpsl0njuhcb.jpg.html)

“The internet are officially fucking idiots” Neil grumbles waving the newspaper article in front of Andrew's face. 

“That isn't even a real newspaper, it's a gossip rag” Andrew replies, barely looking up from his coffee. 

“That is not the point” Neil yells.

“Stop screaming drama queen” Andrew drawls. “I'll call Georgie, we'll make a public statement will that shut you the fuck up?” 

“Yeah, Yeah that'll shut me the fuck up” Neil agrees. 

“I hate you just for the record” Andrew says pulling out his phone.

“You keep telling yourself that” Neil says, leaning over and kissing Andrew square on the mouth until he can feel him smirk with his lips. 

 

Georgie O'Reilly is freaking out. Andrew Minyard just called her to willingly arrange an interview. Not just any interview. An interview where he's going to tell everyone who his boyfriend is. Live. On Television. The ratings are going to sky rocket. 

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/Casper_Williams/media/w85c2_zpsbaekvhgd.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin and Thea don't break up because of anything Thea does, Thea is fucking awesome, she is the bees knees, Thea is bad ass. Kevin just literally can not relationship. Like he's great in bed and really attentive but the second it's over it's like, who the fuck are you and what do you want? Like he'll ignore you so much you'll think you're getting ghosted, and like he doesn't mean it, and he's not a bad guy or anything he's just not here for hand holding and flowers and deep conversations over ice-cream at two in the morning, unless those deep conversations involve exy. So every relationship he has is exy related because he can talk about exy and act like he cares. It's not that Kevin doesn't love because he does. He loves exy, he loves the morning dew on grass, he loves traveling to visit new places and the way people's faces light up when the see each other for the first time in forever. In fact, Kevin loves love, the very idea of it. He just doesn't know how to deal with it. And somehow he keeps ending up as the third-wheel of other people's relationships. In college it's Andrew feeling safe enough to throw his legs over Kevin's while they watch a movie. It's Neil calling him babe accidentally so often that he does it on purpose. Later on it's Jeremy's innocent drunken kisses that take him by surprise. It's Jean knowing exactly how he likes his coffee and shoving it wordlessly in his face. It's Jeremy coming to as many of Kevin's games as he can manage and screaming louder than anyone else. It's Jean driving him to court, they never ever play together though. But he never ever says I love you and he never ever returns the gestures. 
> 
> Nicky and Jeremy are bro's and Erik is the perfect long suffering husband because they are fucking flirtatious and touchy and always claiming their love for each other. Like at one point Nicky says Jeremy's ass is better than Neil's and Erik is just in the corner face palming and Nicky buys Jeremy this mug that says “You're so lucky to have me” and Erik is still just in the corner face palming. Nicky and Jeremy have this ridiculous addiction to smoothies as well and so their entire snap chat story to each other is just about them discovering new flavors and then trying to figure out if they have that flavor in their own country. 
> 
> Renee and Andrew have a standing lunch date, despite the fact that Andrew doesn't “Do lunch” and Renee makes him go to all these healthy hipster food places, and he actually really loves the food but he just sits there and scowls while she takes twenty pictures for her instagram (like for real if someone wants to go ahead and write a fic or a post about this you go right ahead. YOU HAVE MY FULL PERMISSION.
> 
> Ichirou Moriyama is actually a giant fucking loser who thinks the sun shines out of Neil's ass. HE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM, just you know, his attitude problem. Ichirou Moriyama has grown to think Neil's attitude problem is hilarious, a gift if you will. He watches all of Neil's interview's alone in his room and laughs... and then probably goes to do something nefarious...okay he might be a little bit because I somehow became an Ichirou/Neil/Andrew shipper along the way, whoops, I'm very sorry.
> 
> Jean cares about Neil. That's it. That's all there is to it. Jean has this mentality that looking after Neil is his job, even after breaking the Ravens condition, eve after surviving Riko's abuse. Jean can't shake that one thing that they are a pair. That if Neil is injured he has to fix him and normally it's fine because they aren't near each other and Jean knows that Andrew is so much better for making sure Neil is okay than he is, but Jean will see him take a hit while watching a game on TV and he'll stiffen and Jeremy will have to calm him the fuck down
> 
> Andrew thinks the Minyard-Josten rivalry is hilarious and wants it to go on for as long as possible, but he's also a little jealous, and Neil is also a little jealous but neither of them will say that and they also like to keep their private life, well, private so that's where the “Hey we'll come out but we won't tell anyone we're together” shitstorm comes from.
> 
> I had an idea about the Hemmick-Klose thing as well and whether or not Nicky (partially) took Erik's name, but I think it's more just that he thinks it's cute to add Klose to his FB profile and he is correct. Nicky Hemmick is adorable and in love.
> 
> Andrew likes to call Kevin Bro because it annoys the fuck out of him, like so very, very much.


End file.
